The Naga's Heart
by Rainbow-Claw
Summary: When Legolas finds an injured naga on his way to Rivendell, he begins to realize just how little the elves really know about them. But this beautiful race is facing extinction, and Legolas must play a deadly game to save them. Rating, genre, and pairings may change. Not really sure where this will go.
1. Chapter 1

Adelaide's POV,

"Finally... I've lost them," I panted, stopping at a small stream for a drink, "Those Wood-Elves... They never listen." I checked my reflection in the water and grimaced. I had a gaping hole in my left side where I'd pulled out an arrow to prevent it from catching on something. That was going to hurt like hell soon. I groaned, slithering slowly towards my tiny den. Immediately, a wave of dizziness crashed down on me, forcing me to stop. I gasped as the pain from my injuries made itself known, and only managed to drag myself into the shadow of a bush before I lost consciousness entirely.

Legolas's POV,

I whirled around as I heard something fall in the bushes, my bow in hand and ready to fire at a moments notice.  
"Who goes there?" I asked.  
No response. I came closer.  
"Answer me! Friend or foe?" I spoke again, louder this time.  
Still nothing. I switched to my twin knives, and cautiously approached the bush. When I looked behind it, I froze at the sight. It was an injured naga. Vibrant shades of blue, green, and violet, decorated its tail in a breathtaking pattern of diamonds over a background of deep black, while pale skin covered its lean upper body. Its golden hair cascaded over its body in long smooth, flowing curls. It was unconscious, and barely alive. A nasty wound on its left side bled sluggishly. I stared for a few moments, before I could not stay still any longer. Remembering what Lord Elrond had done to Estel when he was bleeding like this, I hurried to close the wound. The stitches I made would be no where near as neat as that of Elrond, but it would have to do until I could reach Imaldris. I wrapped a blanket around its snake half, and placed it on Cùbeth in front of me, arranging it so that its tail was wrapped around me, and its torso was leaning against my chest. As soon as my new passenger was secured, I began to ride towards Rivendell as fast as I could. I didn't know why I was helping a naga, but something told me it was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy. Anyway, I have the first three chapters of this already typed, so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas's POV,

I had arrived in Rivendell the next day, two days before I was expected, and when Lord Elrond had seen the naga I was carrying, he and Glorfindel had immediately rushed it to the healing halls. That had been six days ago, and Elrond was getting worried. It still had yet to awaken. I was currently speaking with Estel, when I heard a sharp gasp from behind me. I turned to see Elladan at its bedside, staring pale-faced at the end of the blanket I had wrapped around it and as I followed his gaze, I paled as well, though for a different reason. The end of the naga's tail was visible. I quickly covered it back up. Elladan turned to me and whispered,

"Does Ada know that he's helping a naga?"  
"No. And I plan to keep it that way until after it's fully recovered."  
"What! Why?"  
"I will explain it to everyone later. But, saes, do not tell anyone yet."  
"All right, but your explanation had better be good."

Adelaide's POV,

I groaned as feeling returned to my body. My side was throbbing and it felt like I'd been stabbed. I opened my eyes, and gasped. Where was I? And what had happened? I wasn't anywhere near home, that was for sure. I gave myself a once-over, to see if that would trigger any memories. I was on a strange bed. There was a bandage wrapped around me, right where I assumed I was wounded. A blanket was wrapped around me as well, concealing my tail and hips. I tilted my head to the side and froze. There was a dark-haired elf sitting next to me. His eyes were open, but I could tell he was sleeping. I tried to get up, but a sudden jolt of pure, white-hot agony brought me back down, tearing a yelp from my lips. Immediately, he woke up.  
"Ada! She's awake!" He yelled.  
I didn't know much of the Elvish language, but every time someone around me had said the word 'ada,' it had always meant trouble. I tried to flee. And failed. Miserably. Not only did I end up on the floor, paralyzed by the searing pain, but I also felt like I'd torn something in my side. I grunted, blinking back tears and fighting to stay awake as I dragged myself towards the nearest exit as fast as I could. My lungs burned, and my breath came to me only in pained whimpers and short gasps. I didn't get far, however, before three more elves rushed over to me. Two of them picked me up, and put me back in the bed, one of them telling me that I would be alright, and to "calm down" and take "deep breaths." I tried to, but I couldn't. I was in too much pain to think. My instincts were taking over, and I found myself panicking within seconds, despite my rational mind telling me that I would be okay. The edges of my vision turned blurry and dark. I was nearly unconscious I was vaguely aware of three of the four elves holding me down, while the other held some kind of powder under my nose. Eventually it became easier to breathe, and I began to calm slightly. That was when I felt something warm and wet on my arm that I had pressed against my side. I brought my hand up in front of me. It was covered in a dark red liquid. Blood. This time, I actually did pass out.

* * *

 **I'm still trying to decide if Adelaide should be a boy or a girl. Any opinions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas' POV,

I watched the naga as it lay in bed, unconscious once more. The memory of it's wide, amethyst eyes franticly searching for an exit was still vividly playing on my mind. I could not stop thinking about it. Elrond had replaced the stitches in it's side after the old ones had been ripped out by all the thrashing it had done earlier. It had seemed truly afraid when it had first awakened, making me wonder if what we knew of them was accurate or not. We had never seen them show any emotion, only cold calculation, and we'd always assumed that their retreats into the forest were merely strategic, but had we misread their signals? Did they experience fear? And if so, did they possess any other emotions? I realized now that most of what we thought we knew of them might not be true. I resolved to ask the naga if it had a name the next time it woke up.

Adelaide's POV,

When I regained consciousness again, there was a blonde elf staring at me. I stared back. I was about to try to get up, when he suddenly asked me,  
"What is your name?"  
I froze, debating whether to tell him or not. He hadn't attacked me, but I had no way of knowing if he knew what I was or not. Eventually, I decided, what the heck. If he didn't already know, he was bound to find out sooner or later.  
"My name is Adelaide."  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Adelaide. My name is Legolas. I'm the one who found you injured and brought you here for healing."  
I stared at him.  
"So then... You know?"  
"Yes, I know you are a naga."  
"And you still helped me?"  
He nodded. I didn't understand. He knew what I was, he saw me unconscious, he could have killed me while I was weak. Why had he helped me? Maybe... Maybe he was different from the other elves. Maybe he was kinder than others. Or maybe he wanted to enslave me. Or maybe he was just really, really stupid and didn't know what helping me would do to his reputation. Either way, he was helping me, for now, at least.  
"Thank you."  
"'Tis a pleasure to be of service."  
He was certainly very polite. I had no idea where he was from, but already, I liked him, though I didn't exactly trust him yet. I decided to ask him some questions.  
"So, where am I?"  
"You are in Rivendell."  
"Does anyone else know what I am?"  
"Only one, and he has promised not to tell another soul, not even his family."  
"I see... I suppose that's okay." Another problem came to mind now, "So, after I heal, how am I going to get outside?"  
"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could try to end hostilities between our two races. I do not know how the elves of Rivendell feel towards the nagas, but I will try to find out, and from there we can decide what to do."  
I nodded, "All right." So he did know of the anger between our races. That at least meant that he knew the risks of being friendly with me. And he acted sincere. But I had been afraid of elves ever since my father had been killed. I didn't know if I could ever trust one.

* * *

 **So we have some backstory for Adelaide here, and she now knows who rescued her. Anyway, this is the last chapter I have so far, but stay tuned for more! ... Eventually.**


End file.
